


That's What I Like

by loochskywalker



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Intercrural Sex, It's mostly just sex but then it ends with a sappy one liner, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loochskywalker/pseuds/loochskywalker
Summary: “You’re a fucking asshole. You can’t just push someone down and cum on their face.” Mitch tells him, “It’s really fucking rude, actually. I can’t believe you get laid at all. You can’t just use people to get off.”“I don’t,” Auston grunts out.“Well what do you call this?”“Special treatment”OrAuston's kind of an asshole and Mitch is kind of into it





	That's What I Like

**Author's Note:**

> listen this is very porn heavy and I feel like i'm becoming on dimensional. listen. I'm writing a few other plot heavy fics that are going to take a while to post. So while that's going on here take porn. This is my first time posting auston/mitch stuff and I went the subtle route with this, but hopefully it comes across and stuff.
> 
> Just a warning, Auston uses demeaning language but it's established that it gets Mitch off. It's not romantic until it is, basically.

There’s a lot to be said about Auston Matthews. He’s got a quick release, a killer shot, he’s going to be elite someday, he’s the savior of the Toronto Maple leafs, and he’s really, really fucking hot. 

Mitch isn’t a naturally shallow person but he’s not going to lie to himself. Auston is hot as fuck as far as Mitch is concerned; he’s so Mitch’s type it’s almost embarrassing. He can’t tell if it’s the hockey gods blessing him or messing with him. How is he supposed to stare at Auston all day, in the locker room and outside of it, and not eventually die of sexual frustration? For starters, the guy is packed with muscle, in his thighs and in his stomach. It’s not the magazine brand of muscle, the chiseled abs meant to look nice but not having a lot of function otherwise. No, Auston has I-could-bench-press-you-in-my-sleep muscle, has ‘ride me’ thighs, and big enough hands to save the world. 

So yeah, he’s a lot of things but mostly Mitch just wants to fuck him.

The guy shatters the glass with a slap shot before training camp even starts for god’s sake. Mitch is honestly just proud of himself for not telling Auston to take him right there in the middle of the rink. No, he waits for the much more respectable time of that night when they’re both drunk in Naz’s apartment. 

Auston smirks when Mitch leans in and rubs his arms. Mich is laying it on pretty thick and Auston is playing a maddening game of not pulling away but not pushing into it either. It’s frustrating, with Mitch unable to figure out if he should push further or pull away completely. Auston really was playing hard to get, like a  _ high schooler _ . 

But fuck him, fuck him so hard because it worked. Mitch ends up in his lap, whispering the filthiest shit in his ear about how Auston is so fucking big and Mitch would do anything he asked, how if Auston fucked him he wouldn’t be able to walk right for  _ days _ and wouldn’t he love to see that? Wouldn’t he love to take Mitch to Naz’s bathroom and fuck him until he saw stars, until he couldn’t even move? Wouldn’t Auston love to wreck Mitch and know that he’ll never be the same again thanks to Auston’s magical dick and…

Auston pushes him away and said, “you’re on.” 

And That’s how Mitch ended up blowing Auston in Nazem Kadri’s bathroom just days before the preseason started. He isn’t, like, super proud of the job he did in there: he choked a little and drooled too much and his hands were a little clumsy. But Auston wasn’t exactly in top form either, just grabbing Mitch’s head and cumming in his mouth without even asking. Not that… not that Mitch is really complaining, because just being held in place while Auston used him was stupidly hot. But he couldn’t let Auston think that, so he just slapped his thigh in retaliation and glared.

“Oh, sorry,” Auston snickered. Mitch couldn’t help but smile back.

 

*****

 

They tiptoe around each other, flirting a little too obviously with each other, the way only hockey players can, with obnoxious chirps and invasion of personal space. He doesn’t know if it’s necessarily obvious to the others, because Mitch is kind of doing the same thing with them, not just Auston. But it feels different because Marty will hug him tight and rest his cheek on top of Mitch’s head but Auston will roll his eyes and push Mitch away. 

If he was a normal person he’d have a sickening crush on Marty instead of Auston’s dick, but here he is. 

One night on the road when Mitch is annoying Zach with the most obnoxious sound effect apps he can find there’s a sharp knock on the door. Zach leaps from the bed, and runs to the open it like he’s just been saved by the bell and...he’s not wrong. Auston barges in a little aggressively, pushes around Zach and says,  while staring directly at Mitch, “We’re switching.”

“What?” Zach asks, disbelieving.

“Go, stay with Willy tonight,” Auston finally turns to him, “Mitch and I have plans.”

Zach rolls his eyes “I guess if you want to subject yourself to  _ this _ , then go for it,” he says waving in Mitch’s general direction.

Mitch simply presses a button on his phone and loud trumpets start playing. Zach groans, grabs a few of his clothes, and just leaves. He barely has the door closed before Auston’s on the bed, grabbing Mitch’s phone, and tossing it to the side. Mitch forgets to even say anything until Auston’s already positioned between his legs. 

“Yes, Auston, I’m doing great! Yes, I would like to go to dinner first, it’s only proper,” Mitch says sarcastically as Auston starts biting and kissing at his neck.

“Shut up” Auston growls, “You want this.” He punctuates his statement with an arm around Mitch’s thigh and hitching it up further so when he grinds down it’s more against Mitch’s ass than his dick.

“You can’t possibly know that” Mitch retorts and then immediately ruins it with a small groan when Auston’s teeth catch on the thinner skin around his collarbone. 

Auston ignores him and sits up, pulling his shirt off and impatiently tugging at Mitch’s “Get your clothes off,” he demands. It’s kind of redundant because Auston is already yanking Mitch’s shirt off so hard it almost rips and leaves Mitch stuck for a split second. 

“Watch it!” Mitch hisses but Auston ignores him again and moves off of him just enough to grab Mitch by the sides and flip him around. “What the fuck,” Mitch snaps as he turns his head to watch Auston straddle him again. “You can’t just manhandle me.”

“Looks like I just did” Auston mutters and presses his hips against Mitch’s ass as he leans down and starts biting as his neck again, grinding into him with smooth rolls of his hips. Mitch, despite himself, finds his eyelids fluttering and his back arching. It’s not… Auston isn’t brushing up against any particularly sensitive part of him but still the feeling of his rapidly hardening dick against Mitch and his easy and controlled movements are driving Mitch crazy. There’s just so much power in Auston’s body,  _ fuck _ . 

Auston strips his own boxers off and knee walks up to the side of Mitch’s head and tugs him up by his hair as he says “Here, get me wet.” Mitch is about to tell him he’s an asshole but when he opens his mouth Auston pushes in. It’s not particularly rough but it’s bossy as fuck and so Mitch glares up at Auston as he takes it. 

Auston doesn’t really seem interested in fucking Mitch’s face or getting sucked off. Mostly he’s just thrusting his dick in and out and rubbing his dick over Mitch’s lips, like he’s just trying to fuck Mitch up. It’s obnoxious and Mitch has to resist the urge to wipe his face off as Auston pushes back into his mouth and rubs the head of his cock along Mitch’s tongue and the inside of his cheek before pulling back out again. 

Auston doesn’t slow his thrusts as he starts running his free hand along Mitch’s back, switching between groping at what muscle Mitch has in back of his neck and shoulders, and proprietary strokes down his spine. Mitch doesn’t let that distract him, tries to focus on Auston’s dick in his mouth so he doesn’t choke, because Auston is being far from careful. That’s probably why he’s so surprised when Auston yanks Mitch’s boxers off, enough that Mitch is pulled off of Auston’s dick for a moment before Auston’s pushing back towards him. Of course. Impatient bastard. 

He lets Mitch finish wriggling out of his boxers before he pulls out of Mitch’s mouth and goes back to straddling his legs.

“You better not even think about… “

“Shut up” Auston mutters before tightening his knees around Mitch’s thighs and leaning down. Mitch is about to start complaining again about how he’s not taking anything up his ass without lube and the proper prep when Auston’s dick slides between his thighs. And Oh. Okay. 

Auston has him pressed pretty hard into the mattress with a forearm along his smothering any attempt Mitch makes to move. He just holds Mitch down so he can feel every thrust of Auston’s hips as he slides his dick between Mitch’s thighs, nudging his balls and passing over his hole every other pass. Even though he can’t move, even though his dick is being pretty much neglected, Mitch is groaning and drooling all over the pillow below him as Auston goes to town. 

Mitch is barely fucking participating at all. Whenever Auston wants him to tighten up he squeezes his own legs together around Mitch’s, or if Auston wants to fuck between his cheeks instead for a few passes he’ll pull out just enough to spread him and rub his cock directly over Mitch’s hole. 

He’s being a fucking bossy asshole. A fucking control freak, selfish, jerk with no regard for Mitch at all. Which, okay, so Mitch isn’t necessarily being subtle about how much he loves it, but most people ask or like, offer a helping hand. Mitch has never been completely used like Auston is using him right now. And he should  hate it, he kind of does, but it might be  the hottest fucking thing that’s ever happened to him in his life.

Auston pulls back suddenly but keeps Mitch pressed into the bed. He starts groaning and making urgent noises, his legs shifting around and Mitch doesn’t need to turn around to know he’s about to cum. He spreads Mitch’s cheeks and cums directly over his hole, moaning like a fucking idiot and rubbing the head of his cock through the mess, prodding Mitch’s hole, dangerously close to thrusting in. 

He doesn’t fight Mitch when he tries to turn around. Mitch is panting and he can’t stop himself from spreading his legs, releasing the pressure between them and getting a hand on himself. Auston doesn’t lean down to help. He just stares, breathing harshly, still gripping and mindlessly rubbing his softening cock as he watches Mitch cum in record time. 

Afterwards, Auston just groans and rolls onto the bed next to Mitch and says “you need to shower.” 

Mitch rolls his eyes but Auston is right, so he goes.

 

******

 

Mitch blows Auston two more times before he realizes Auston hasn’t even touched his dick yet, which just is not going to fly. He doesn’t know what Auston’s deal is but Mitch would hate it if a guy he was hooking up with thought he was a selfish lover In fact, Mitch prides himself on his ability to please his partners. So he decides to take a few notes from Auston’s book and barge into his apartment.

Auston doesn’t even look away from the TV when Mitch slams the door closed. He has a headset on and is playing COD, talking to someone, probably Werenski. Mitch marches over and stands directly in front of him. Auston doesn’t even have the decency to look annoyed, just levels Mitch with a look and says “I gotta go… i’ll catch up later” and presses the centre button of his controller.

“What’s up” Auston asks when he takes the headset off, crossing his arms and leaning back on the couch like Mitch didn’t just fuck up his video gaming experience.

“You know what’s up.” Mitch retorts, trying to mimic the bossy confidence Auston usually exude. 

“Do I?” Auston raises an eyebrow, “because you’re just being an asshole right now.”

“You need to get me off,” Mitch says, “You haven’t even touched my dick and I’ve given you plenty of orgasms.”

“I mean” Auston starts, “I took those orgasms for myself, your mouth just happened to be there.”

Mitch glares and crosses his arms right back but that just makes Auston crack a smile a little. Mitch feels like he already lost whatever game they’re playing.

“If you’re going to make a big deal about it, I guess I can jerk you off.”

“You guess?” Mitch sputters.

“Or you could rub off on my thigh.”

Mitch glares at him because fuck Auston. Mitch really wants to take door number two, because Auston’s thighs are what started this whole mess and Mitch would very much like to cum all over them. However, Auston would get off the hook for not doing anything  _ again _ and the point is like, equal effort. He figures it’s a lost cause though, Auston’s a selfish lay and he’s always going to be a selfish lay and Mitch shouldn’t let that stop him from achieving his dreams of humping Auston Matthews’ adonis thighs. 

They wrestle around a little awkwardly on Auston’s couch, both trying to end up on top before Auston pins him and puts his thigh between Mitch’s. Mitch bites his lip, focusing intensely on rubbing off against Auston’s thighs. Both of them are still wearing shorts but it’ll do because every time he struggles Auston has to tense his muscles to keep him down and it feels fucking amazing. After an annoyed huff, Auston leans down, kissing him hard and overwhelming, like he’s trying to steal all of Mitch’s air, taking from him even as Mitch uses his leg to get off. 

Mitch cums with a whimper, thinking about how unfair it is that even as he’s the one getting off, Auston is still taking liberties with him. 

“Fuck” he whispers when Auston pulls back. The word is gentle between their lips and Auston just gives him a weird look before climbing off of him.

Mitch lays there panting a little and when he finally sits up, cringing at the cum in his shorts, Auston’s back to playing COD already like nothing happened. Honestly.

Fuck Auston Matthews.

 

******

 

Being hockey players in Toronto pretty much means the world is your oyster. Not so much for Mitch because Marty is like his permanent babysitter, but for Auston at least, Toronto is like a big playground full of booze and overly friendly strangers. Mitch honestly thinks it has to be some team wide joke because while Marty and Naz switch off telling him he can’t drink and then “okay fine one more beer ”, Auston has been absent from the table for at least 45 minutes by now and no one’s gone looking for him. It’s not fair and Mitch isn’t pouting, or if he is, it’s the beer’s fault not him. He doesn’t pout. 

Eventually he wrestles his way out of the booth and heads to the back to go to the bathroom because he’s a healthy adult who’s been drinking all night. When he pushes his way into the bathroom it becomes pretty clear someone is getting down in the stall at the far end which Mitch doesn’t even bat an eye at. Just does his business and goes to wash his hands. As he’s washing his hands though he looks up into the mirror and notices something odd about the knees on the ground. Most notably that he knows those knees and the jeans on them. So he’s pretty sure Auston is going down on some girl he has pressed against the wall of a bathroom stall. 

And he’s not  _ jealous, _ okay. He’s not. That would be stupid. Auston and him just fuck sometimes. He’s not upset because they’re like, exclusive or whatever because they  _ aren’t  _ and Mitch doesn’t even want to be. But apparently random girls in bar bathrooms get all of Auston’s efforts but all he gets are sore lips and a thigh. 

It’s not  _ fair _ . That’s all.

 

******

 

He puts up a little bit of a fight when Auston corners him next, this time in the hallway of his own apartment. It’s stupid because Mitch can  _ hear _ Brownie and Willy and Zach in the next room, and yet Auston is glued to his front just around the corner.

“Nuh uh, no way,” Mitch turns his head and sticks his chin up defiantly.

Auston doesn’t seem deterred, starts kissing the hinge of Mitch’s jaw and down, scraping his teeth every so lightly over a hickey he had left a few nights prior. Mitch puts his hands up between them and against Auston’s chest, pushing to give just enough space between them but still not enough to discourage Auston.

“Pushy fuck” Mitch growls before pushing harder.

“What the fuck” Auston says, taking a step back.

“You’re a bad lay, Matts” Mitch says.

Auston laughs at that, not even an angry or taken aback laugh, a genuine, happy laugh like Mitch just told a really funny joke. Mitch glares at him.

“Don’t kid yourself” Auston says, “you cream yourself everytime you look at me,” he steps back into Mitch’s personal space and stares down at him. “You take my dick until your eyes water. You roll over and offer your ass up to me whenever I want it. You don’t think I’m a bad lay.”

“You’re an asshole” Mitch says.

Auston just smirks at him.

“You’re selfish in bed, you just use me to get off.”

Auston leans in and gives Mitch a ghost of a kiss, just enough for Mitch to feel his lips but not enough to feel anything more substantial than that. It makes his skin tingle and cheeks go hot, just that barely there touch. Fuck Auston, seriously.

“We both know that gets you off just as hard.” Auston’s voice is huskier, deeper, and he trails his lips up to Mitch’s ear and bites at his earlobe just once before pulling back. “But fine,” he says, “if you want to be a brat about it, I’ll drop it.”

And just like that Auston is pulling away, wiping at his mouth and leaving.

 

*****

 

Mitch  _ hates _ Auston. He hates Auston so much. And he’s telling Auston all of this as jerks off over Mitch’s face, grunting like some terrible over masculine jock porn stereotype. 

“Uh huh” Auston says, his fist punishing the head of his dick.

“You’re a fucking asshole. You can’t just push someone down and cum on their face.” Mitch tells him, “It’s really fucking rude, actually. I can’t believe you get laid at all. You can’t just use people to get off.”

“I don’t,” Auston grunts out.

“Well what do you call this?”

“Special treatment” Auston tugs at Mitch’s hair and pulls him up just in time to cum across his face. Mitch slams his eyes shut and feels a streak of cum hit his eye lid and cling to his eye lash. He has cum across his mouth and cheek and it’s kind of gross. But also Mitch is so hard he can’t see straight when he opens his eyes.

“So special treatment?” Mitch pants as he sticks his hand down his pants, “Is that why you don’t touch me?”

Auston stares at him like a challenge before leaning down and kissing him, like that counts as touching him. Mitch is going to fight him but he doesn’t care, not more than he cares about getting off. So he kisses Auston back and jerks himself off hard before cumming into his palm and up his abdomen. 

“You know what they call guys like you?” Mitch asks breathlessly when Auston pulls back.

“What?” 

“Douchebags.”

Auston just grins at him and brings his hand up to stroke his cheek. Mitch falls for it, leans into it a little and lets his eyes close again at the sudden softness, before he feels Auston start rubbing the cum into his skin. MItch pouts and opens his eyes back up.

“It’s good for you” Auston says, faux seriously before grinning again

Mitch pushes at his chest and Auston starts laughing, reaching for Mitch and wrestling with him back. Mitch already knows Auston could easily pin him but he doesn’t and instead they roll around on the bed giggling. And so yeah.

Maybe Mitch doesn’t  _ hate _ Auston. Not really. 

 

*****

 

Hockey is hard and takes up a lot of his life. It always has but this NHL schedule, condensed because of the World Cup and the bye week, is fucking brutal. And so that’s his excuse when he realizes Auston is the only person he’s hooked up with since the start of the season. And maybe it’s a weak excuse because even Auston is getting laid outside of him, but Mitch just goes with it. There’s no point in putting too much effort into it anyway, not when Auston could ambush him at any time.

So he just, doesn’t hook up with anyone else and it’s not a big deal. No one else even mentions it, not even Auston and that’s how Mitch knows it’s not a big deal. You get chirped for everything on an NHL team but he’s not being chirped about this. So yeah, the fact that he’s only sleeping with Auston just makes total sense. 

They’re not like  _ a thing _ or whatever. And just because he has Auston’s passcode for his phone also doesn’t mean anything. In fact it means they’re less of a thing because Auston isn’t weird about him going through his phone and finding the sexts he has with random girls.

“Classy, Auston,” Mitch says when he sees just how many threads there are, “Pop quiz, where’s Ashley from.”

“Uhh…” Auston says as he barely looks up from his video games, which is just par for the course with him. “I think she’s a Buffalo hook up, right?”

“Wrong” Mitch says, making a buzzer noise, “she’s a Scottsdale girl.”

“Ah, of course” Auston says but it doesn’t seem like he actually remembers that.

Mitch rolls his eyes and decides to creep on Auston’s NTDP group chat for a bit before getting bored of it and moving onto his camera roll.

“You know you should get this locked,” Mitch says.

“Why? there’s no pictures of me in there,” Auston tells him. And he’s right. Mitch scrolls through it but amongst all the nudes and toronto scenery pictures, there’s none of Auston. They all just seem to be snapchat screenshots mostly. Snapchat screenshots of girls Mitch couldn’t even hope to pull.

So maybe Auston is an asshole but that apparently doesn’t work on just him. 

Auston gets bored of his video games after a bit and starts trying to make out with Mitch over the sound of the pause screen.

“Ugh come on” Mitch says even as Auston gets him on his back, “I just read the worst dirty talk ever” he says, still holding Auston’s phone in his hand.

“Yeah, the worst?” Auston asks, snatching his phone from Mitch’s hand, “you sound a little jealous.”

Mitch sputters, “I am not! It was bad.”

“Yeah, how many girls you are you sexting, bud?”

Mitch rolls his eyes “I’m fucking classy, you’re… you.”

“Jealous” Auston sing songs, because he’s a fucking asshole like always. Mitch doesn’t expect anything less from him and instead of hearing him talk any longer Mitch gives in and lets Auston kiss him to hell and back.

Eventually, because he always does, Auston manages to get Mitch on the ground between his thighs, sucking his cock. Mitch tries not to think about the fact that Auston’s pulling his hair too much or thrusting up just to see him struggle a little. He tells himself he’s ignoring it because Auston is a jerk, but mostly, if he’s being honest with himself, he’s embarrassed. Embarrassed that every time Auston snickers he flushes red, embarrassed that he’s this close from whining for Auston just to fuck his throat. Auston hasn’t even done anything but get his own dick sucked and Mitch is ready to worship him anyway. 

Then Mitch looks up and Auston has his phone out. He cringes when he expects the camera to go off but it becomes evident that’s not what Auston is doing, he’s angling his phone so he can read it and Mitch feels rightly indignant about that. 

He goes to pull off Auston’s dick but Auston holds him fast with a hand on the back of his neck and says “nuh uh, stay down there.” He swipes his thumb along his phone as he says it and Mitch peers up enough at an angle that he can see Auston’s looking at his camera roll.

Mitch flushes hot at the thought of Auston looking at nudes someone else sent him while Mitch has his dick in his mouth. It’s a mixture of shame and arousal that gets all mixed up in his head and ends with him pressing a hand to the front of his jeans and shuddering hard. It’s stupid. He’s never had someone so blatantly disrespect him. Never had someone get the privilege to have his mouth and then decide to get off to something else. It’s like Auston’s just jerking off with his mouth. And it should feel bad, and impersonal, and like Mitch doesn’t have any value. Instead it just feels really fucking hot and Mitch loses his finesse really quickly.

God, he’s so fucking messed up.

 

******

 

They’re relationship isn’t only sex: Auston is one of his best friends. They spend all their time together, drive to and from games together, sing on the bench, hang out on off days, party together. They’re  _ friends _ . They don’t just get each other off. And yeah, Auston is kind of an asshole but Mitch has been friends with guys who were way bigger assholes. Besides, Auston isn’t  _ always _ a pushy, bossy, tool. Sometimes he’s just a goofball who throws grapes at Mitch to see if he can catch them in his mouth, or tries to catch him off guard so they can wrestle. 

There are two different Auston’s. There’s the one that wants to get off who pushes Mitch around and uses him and then there is the one who just kind of likes...Mitch and all that entails. Like when Auston’s dad is in town and they can’t spend as much time together, Auston still finds ways to be around Mitch. One time he bought Mitch chipotle and texted him that he had left it at his front door and was now out with his dad. 

It took Mitch until he was throwing the empty containers away to realize that Auston was out with his dad  _ for _ lunch and that he didn’t go to Chipotle for himself. Just Mitch.

But Auston is a good friend. He does things like that.

 

******

 

“Merry Christmas? Auston says when Mitch opens his apartment door.

Mitch rolls his eyes but lets Auston in, as he says “You do realize it’s not christmas yet.” 

“Yeah,” Auston says “I just thought you wouldn’t want to be all slutty for my dick when your parents are around.”

“Oh,” Mitch snorts, “you’re doing me a favor then?”

“For sure” Auston is smirking at him as he says it and Mitch feels it when Auston’s eyes travel along the length of his body. He holds his ground, regardless of how exposed he feels as Auston watches him. At some point he’s going to have to start putting his foot down. At some point. Not tonight.

Mitch doesn’t even think about fighting Auston this time. When Auston presses against him Mitch lets himself melt into it, into Auston’s large chest and strong body. He’s fucking weak, okay? It’s been a long season and Auston just feels really nice and warm and sturdy. He thinks it’s probably because he gives in so easily that Auston isn’t being as aggressive. He walks Mitch back into his bedroom and closes the door, pushing him down on the bed before reaching to strip him. 

It’s not like he’s being gentle or anything. He’s just not pushing Mitch to his knees in the doorway. 

Auston doesn’t use his mouth at all, besides to kiss him. He gets them both naked and presses the full length of his body against Mitch’s, grinding into him. Mitch can’t stop making half caught noises into Auston mouth, barely kissing back. It’s intoxicating really, with how heavy Auston is over him, how he’s pressing down against Mitch in a practiced rhythm. He feels, maybe for the first time since they’ve started doing this, like he’s going to cum before Auston does. 

Auston’s strong body against his makes him feel like he’s drowning.

He bites at Auston’s lower lip and makes a whimpering noise when he feels his orgasm building past the point of no return.

“Auston, I… ” but he can’t finish the sentence before he’s cumming silently, absolutely shattered in Auston’s arms. 

Auston kisses him through it and doesn’t stop the motion of his hips even as Mitch starts making hurt noises. Auston just shushes him in a calming voice and says “just a bit more, just a bit more, fuck.” Mitch doesn’t fight him on it. 

It’s a relief when Auston finally cums because Auston’s movements were beginning to be too much on his oversensitive dick. Even so, he finds himself holding Auston tightly against him even as they both come down. 

It’s also the first time that they both need to shower afterwards. Auston rolls his eyes when Mitch asks about taking turns and pulls Mitch in with him, turning on the water and rinsing them both off. It’s still Auston’s trademark pushiness, but his hands are soft on Mitch’s body, protective more than bossy.

He doesn’t leave that night either, following Mitch into bed and spooning up behind him.

“What are you doing?” Mitch asks.

“Merry christmas, now shut up and go to bed” Auston answers, kissing Mitch behind the ear.

 

*******

 

When the bye week, finally, mercifully comes, Mitch is ready to lay in bed and not move an inch. Marty wants to go to some fancy beach and Carrick is going along with him but Mitch decides against being the 5th wheel. He ignores the worried looks and just shrugs them off saying he plans to, very literally, sleep the whole time.

“You need sun, Mitchy” Marty says.

“Whatever, the sun still exists in Toronto.”

Marty gives him an unimpressed look -- probably because they both know Toronto is cloudy from October to May but he doesn’t call Mitch out on it which is the important part. And it wasn’t like Mitch was  _ lying  _ when he said he wanted to sleep all week _ , _ he sets out to do exactly that when he realizes Auston isn’t going anywhere for the bye week either.

“You’re not going back to Arizona?” Mitch asks when he sees Auston in the hallway of their apartment building.

Auston is leaning against his door frame, having heard Mitch come onto their floor. He shrugs and says, “No, the travel takes a lot of out of me and the season is about to get a lot more serious. It makes more sense to just stay put.”

“Yeah, you don’t need the sun to photosynthesize desert boy?” Mitch asks.

Auston grins at him, “You do just fine.”

Mitch rolls his eyes, “stop pretending like all of the sudden you’re a romantic.”

Auston just continues to grin at him before he nods back into his apartment, “Come in?” He asks.

Mitch is still dressed from going to see his parents, tucked in his clothes with his feet rapidly warming in his cold boots. He should just go into his apartment and change his clothes and take a shower and get into bed and stream netflix all day. But instead he finds himself nodding and walking into Auston’s apartment. 

Auston’s in lazy day clothes, and his apartment is too warm for Mitch’s liking so he has to undress pretty quickly. He’s more surprised when Auston doesn’t make a move on him, just gives him clothes and openly watches as Mitch changes into them. He’s thankful for it, but if Auston had tried something he probably would have went along with it. Not that it matters, he ends up crashing the moment they get settled on Auston’s couch. His body feels heavy with exhaustion and his eyes are sore, he doesn’t think he can be blamed for it. Like, Auston knew his plans for this week, if he wanted a more fun Mitch Experience, he should have known he wasn’t going to get it.

When Mitch wakes up he’s still face planted into Auston’s chest, drooling a little on his shirt. Mitch frowns as he pulls his head up a little to rub at it, apologetic. Auston is just smiling at him when he looks up.

“Sorry,” Mitch says his voice husky and unused.

“No big.” 

“How long was I out for?”

Auston shrugs, “like two hours, you can keep sleeping if you want.”

“I’m probably not the most exciting guest right now.”

“Well, you never are. So I’m used to it.”

Mitch levels him with a glare but Auston’s smile stays just as sunny.

“Why are you even in this good of a mood?” Mitch asks.

“What? If i’m not miserable it’s suspicious?” Auston asks with a confused look on his face. “I mean, you of all people shouldn’t be judging how happy people are.”

“I’m just saying, I’m not even like sucking your dick and you’re all” he gestures towards Auston’s face, “sunny and shit.”

“Well,” Auston pauses, “You’re good for more than just blowjobs. You’re like a therapy puppy sometimes. Just keeping you around and petting you can be good for stress.”

Mitch rolls his eyes.

“Come on, I’m being nice!”

“You’re calling me a  _ dog! _ ”

“But in a good way.”

Mitch lightly punches his chest and Auston just keeps smiling.

 

******

 

Mitch spends basically the whole bye week with Auston. It’s not all cuddling and watching netflix, Auston’s still Auston and he corners Mitch for a blowjob in the kitchen and calls him a slut after coming on Mitch’s face. Weirdly, that jus makes Mitch feel more settled. It’s not that he’s been disliking the closeness from Auston it’s just confusing. This is the Auston he knows, the Auston he became close with in the first place. 

Later the same day Auston is angling for it again and Mitch huffs at him, “you ever worry you’re dick is just going to fall off someday? You’re insane.”

“What, like there’s something wrong with getting off multiple times in one day? That was hours ago,” Auston whines. “Come on, Mitch.” He scoots closer, getting up in Mitch’s space.

“How about you blow me this time and I’ll think about” Mitch tries.

“But it’s more fun when I fuck your face.” Auston actually has the audacity to complain

“Oh come on,” MItch said, “I saw you eating a girl out in a bar bathroom, so I know you’re not actually against oral.”

Auston made a face at him.

“I like getting my dick sucked too Auston.”

Auston shakes his head, “well no shit, but it’s the bye week, do you really want to roll around blowing each other when we could get up to...more labor intensive activities.”

Mitch rolls his eyes. “We’re adults, you can say ‘fuck’.”

“Okay, well then, let me fuck you” Auston says and puts his hand on Mitch’s thigh, “You know get on my dick like you were so desperate to do during training camp.”

Mitch wants to roll his eyes again or put up more of a fight but also… he’s still not a fucking idiot.

“Whatever, sure Matts” Mitch says before leaning back over and kissing Auston full on the mouth. He can feel the smugness in the way Auston kisses back, imbedded in his lips like a permanent fixture. 

He almost stops everything when he makes it into Auston’s bedroom though and sees a condom and lube already set aside. “You know, I’m not that much of a sure thing,” He says as Auston walks around him to the bed and starts undressing.

“You’re not?” Auston teases before grinning, “Who’s saying this was meant for you anyway? Maybe you’re just what I settled for.”

“I was the first person you asked, asshole, I’ve been here all day.”

“You can’t prove that” Auston says and then he’s standing there naked, hand wrapped loosely around his dick getting himself hard, “Take your clothes off, what are you waiting for?”

Mitch shakes his head but takes his shirt off and reaches for his sweatpants, “One of these days I’m going to say no and you’re not going to know what to do with yourself. No one else is going to want to touch your bossy dick and then where will you be? Lonely with a sore wrist. That’s where.”

Auston laughs.

When they end up on the bed making out, Mitch grabs Auston’s wrist and tugs his hand towards his dick, wraps his fist around Auston’s, helping him jerk him off. Auston doesn’t fight it, let’s Mitch use his hand to jerk off a bit and even groans when Mitch bites at his mouth. It’s overwhelming to know that this is the first time Auston has touched his dick since they started this thing, how big his hand feels, how strong and capable and overwhelming. 

Yeah, Mitch really wants to fuck him.

He ends up on his stomach with his arms folded under his head as Auston rubs lube around his hole and presses in. 

“Fuck!” Mitch yelps as he reaches back and grabs Auston’s wrist.

“What?” Auston asks.

“Go like, slow man, what the hell,” Mitch is panting at the sensation of the length of Auston’s finger, “I know calling me a slut is pretty much foreplay for us but I haven’t actually done this in a long time and your fingers are huge.”

“Sorry” Auston mumbles. He shifts his finger a little, twisting and rocking it back and forth. Mitch huffs again about to scold him one more time when he feels it, the way Auston’s finger is moving, the way he’s holding himself over Mitch, it’s clumsy and awkward.

Auston’s never done this before.

“Fuck me with it” Mitch says, his voice dropping to something quiet and calming, as if to not spook Auston away.

“What?” Auston asks.

“Pull it out halfway and push it back in slowly” Mitch says, “and just, keep doing that...y...yeah” he probably doesn’t need to moan but he does anyway as Auston follows his orders. It feels fine yeah, but mostly it’s about positive feedback for Auston.

Eventually Mitch looks back and says, “Add another one, keep the same rhythm, you’re so good Auston.”

Auston doesn’t even look at him but he does as he’s told again, slowly fucking Mitch with two fingers. It’s falling into something more intimate and less shocking and Mitch is biting at his lips and feeling his heart rate rise steadily. He’s about to get fucked and his body is preparing for it, and honestly there’s nothing like that rush of energy in his chest, the kind that makes him tilt his hips back and lick his lips. 

“N..now” Mitch says, “bend your fingers forward, yeah like, like that, and push them in and then out and i’ll tell you where to stop.” 

Auston takes his bend fingers and pushes them in, turns them a bit and starts to pull them out. Mitch lets out a moan when he hits it, this time more than a little involuntary. Auston pauses as Mitch pants waiting until Mitch demands he do it again. 

The smugness drips back into Auston’s movements are he starts to finger Mitch’s prostate, dragging across it and pressing into it. It’s not the most skilled thing Mitch has ever felt but it’s pretty much what he’s used to. he’s not banging professionals or anything, fumbling around in the dark is about as good as it gets. But it’s Auston, and it’s Auston’s easy confidence and his pushiness mixed with making Mitch feel  _ good _ , and he's going to lose his mind.

Mitch ends up with his hips lifted up off the bed just enough to start stroking his dick, moaning into his arm and rocking back and forth. Auston doesn’t push to get his dick in Mitch, seemingly enjoying the way Mitch keeps arching into him. But he’s not sure, Auston isn’t saying much but it’s okay, it’s great, it’s fine, because Mitch is just riding back on Auston’s fingers, and biting at his own lip.

Eventually though, eventually he can’t stop thinking about Auston’s dick, the way it felt in his mouth, a heavy weight against his tongue. He wants that in him even though he feels like he’s seconds away from going off.

“Okay, okay” Mitch mutters, “get in me.”

“Yeah?” Auston asks. He definitely sounds affected, his voice husky and deep, a little raw. 

Mitch just nods and resettles himself when Auston reaches for the condom and fumbles with it.

“Slow” Mitch reminds him when he feels Auston lean over him and line his dick up with Mitch’s hole.

“Yeah,” Auston sighs as he pushes in. He goes slow like he promises, gently rocking his hips as presses in, deeper each time. Mitch works out his jaw and spreads his legs, tries to find the best angle for Auston to slip in. It’s so... _ god _ . Mitch’s breath is stuttering and hitching as Auston finally fucks all the way in, pressed deep. 

Feeling full has always been such an intense sensory experience for him; there’s nothing like it. This kept and caught feeling, this stretched and deep ache, the way his body feels like it’s on fire and his mouth is watering, it’s just so much, so much of his body acting and responding. It’s more than that though. It’s knowing he’s sharing this space and this intensity with another person, that someone is causing this feeling in him. It feels exposed and intimate and Mitch… Mitch is so glad it’s Auston right now.

He thrusts a little, in a small, short rhythm that gets Mitch deep like he’s still feeling Mitch out. Mitch wants to tell Auston to hurry up, put his back into it, Mitch can take it now but instead he pushes up on his elbow and looks back, Auston’s forehead inches from his nose as he works his body in and out of Mitch’s.

“Hey.”

“Hmm?” Auston looks up at him, wild eyed.

“Turn over,” Mitch says.

Auston just nods, reaching down to grab his dick as he slowly pulls out of Mitch and ends up sitting with his back against the headboard 

“You’re doing great” Mitch says, straddling Auston “but leave this to the pros.” He adds as he sinks down on Auston’s dick.

Auston’s eyes flutter shut as Mitch starts to ride him, slowly building up momentum. He seems more overwhelmed than Mitch has ever seen him. His grip on Mitch’s sides is light and his fingers are twitching, his mouth lax but his thighs held stiff. Mitch wants to feel the power in those thighs, want them to fuck him up, but instead he leans forward and kisses Auston while trying to sink into all of him. And Auston kisses back readily, like he was waiting for Mitch to do it all along, moaning into Mitch’s mouth almost immediately.

Mitch understands the feeling.

They get caught up in it, Mitch rising up and down on Auston’s dick, shuddering whenever Auston’s dick hits him just right and letting out soft cries when Auston goes to bite his neck or pull him down especially rough. It’s almost fucked up how good… It’s fucked up it’s so good and this is Auston’s first time and Mitch’s body is so fucking sensitive to it. 

“God, fuck” Auston groans, “you’re so beautiful.”

MItch can’t handle this anymore.

“Please, please Auston just…”

“What?” 

“Fuck me,”

Auston doesn’t need to be told twice; he hitches his arms under Mitch’s legs and pushes, flipping Mitch onto his back. Between one breath and the next his dick is back in Mitch and Auston wastes no time just going to town on him. Mitch can’t keep his voice down then. Auston has him angled in such a way, with his legs over Auston’s shoulder, that every time he fucks in Mitch feels like the world is fucking melting. He just wraps a hand around his cock and holds on for dear life as his moans become more and more overwhelmed and less and less dignified. 

Auston doesn’t seem to be doing much better.

“You’re fucking ruining me” Auston growls when he leans down, adjusting the angle to get even deeper.

Mitch cries out and clenches around Auston’s cock.

“Fuck, You’re so, how do you  _ do _ this” Auston knocks Mitch’s hand out of the way and grabs his cock with his own hand. “You’re so needy and easy for me, it’s so fucking hot. The way you look at me, like you know you shouldn’t want me as much as you do but you just can’t help yourself. How hard you get off just on sucking my dick or getting my cum on you. I’ve never met someone like you, and god…” he thrusts in particularly hard and Mitch almost fucking blacks out, “I’d be an idiot to ever let you go.”

Mitch clenches around Auston again making him cry out this time. Mitch feels Auston cum, his forehead pressed to Mitch’s as he loses the rhythm and just shoves in selfishly, rocking into Mitch’s body. 

“Fuck,” Auston groans as his body comes down, his hips still twitching, “Jesus.” 

Mitch is still feeling hazy and out of it and like he’s under water and he doesn’t even spare a thought to feel embarrassed about the way he sobs when Auston pulls out of him.

“Shh, shh I got you” Auston mutters. And he does, because then Auston is moving down, taking Mitch’s dick into his mouth and sucking. 

Mitch comes so fast he’s not even sure what Auston’s mouth feels like.

 

*****

 

Mitch is floating, his body feeling light and his brain struggling to come back online. It takes him a while, he thinks, but when he does, Auston is resting his head on Mitch’s abdomen and his breathing is deep. Mitch reaches down and runs his hand through Auston’s hair, stroking along the back of his neck and brushing it off of his forehead. 

Auston slowly looks up at him and blinks a little, seemingly out of it too. Mitch smiles down at him when they’re eyes meet and that spurs Auston into action. He moves up so he’s eye level with Mitch and looks down at him, leaning down to kiss him closed mouth and possessive. 

“I meant it,” Auston says when he pulls back so there’s just an inch or so between them, “I’m not letting you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments mean the literal world to me. and yeah even this kind of fic i have a lot of thoughts about so if you wanna talk to me in depth about some of it (like how auston is a selfish lover only because he doesn't know what he's doing so he's hiding it under being an asshole) you can follow me on my rpf blog mitchmarnersnohomopillow


End file.
